Talk:Long Night of Solace (level)
Untitled While the original source states Long Night of Solace to be the fourth campaign mission, the most recent Weekly Update leads me to believe it is actually the sixth mission. The reasons being, that one; the achievement "Wake Up Buttercup" requires the player to "Destroy the Corvette's engines & escort in under 3 minutes in the 6th mission on Heroic or harder." I highly doubt that we'll be taking down two Covenant ships on foot, as we know that Long Night of Solace is the only mission to facilitate space combat, which is supposed to be the fourth mission, not sixth, according to the original source. Another reason is that the achievement for completing the sixth mission is titled "You Flew Pretty Good", which would make much more sense than the fourth mission's achievement "I need a weapon". The third reason, is that Long Night of Solace is said to take place roughly halfway through the campaign, and as we know Reach will have ten missions, thus many would consider the fourth mission to be still early in the game. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 00:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the lack of a Mission 1 suggests that it is a cutscene. #6 is the half-way point. Yeah, we should change it to sixth.-- Forerunner 00:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if there are no objections, I shall do so. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 10:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Why is it now 5th? Both "You Flew Pretty Good" and Wake Up, Buttercup" seem to point to this type of level, and they say 6th. Is there any source that says 5? -tgor365 19:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Second Part of the Campaign In the campain you are ordered to "clear a path" from the the Covie Corvette, but why do you need to clear a path if the Savannah if it can just shoot its MACs and destroy the Corvette from where it is at. What is the point of clearig a path for the Savannah to follow? Could there be boarding? Darb 013 00:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Darb 013 :Why don't you wait and see.-- Forerunner 01:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...that really didnt help answer my question...if you don't have anything good to say then dont say it. **Darb 013 21:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC)** :What he is saying is that we don't know, after all, the game isn't out yet is it? --DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 21:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I thought there could be someone that knew something that I didn't. Forerunner doesn't speak for everyone on this site. *Darb 013 21:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC)* @DARB 013: Maybe you are right, just speculating, but they may want to capture the ship, a la the Spartan II mission to capture a ship and take it to Covenant space for a kidnap mission. So rather than use a MAC and risk obliterating/irreparebly damaging the ship they will try more careful means. Classius 17:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) MAC guns are slow to reload and require a lot of energy so the Savannah might be using it on higher value targets. But it might be a kidnap mission because "Wake Up, Buttercup" is for destroying its engines and escort, not the corvette itself. We'll see -tgor365 19:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :And due to the presence of the multiplayer map Zealot and the similarities between the level's open-vacuum area and the top of the corvette, boarding the ship seems extrememly likely. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 12:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Place in Campaign Someone changed the place in the campaign for this mission. Can someone please revert it back to the correct form it was before, at the 4th mission, not 6? NarutoROCKS189 06:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Contradiction The first source it says that it is the fourth mission. But in the new source it says that it is the fifth misssion. Another contradiction maybe? -- There's a source I found on YouTube, back from Comic Con so no spoilers, that says it's mission 4. If I post the link, will it be considered? NarutoROCKS189 11:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I have seen the leaked info on Youtube and other live stream sources which have since been banned. The opening cinematic, Noble Actual, is "Mission 1". Mission 2 is Winter Contingency, followed by another yet-unamed mission, and then Nightfall, then Tip of the Spear, and then Long Night of Solace; # Noble Actual # Winter Contingency # (Unknown) # Nightfall # Tip of the Spear # Long Night of Solace Whether you choose to believe me, Sept 14 is our proof. Dark Neptune 12:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm surprised no one considered the level as being the fifth campaign level and also as the fourth level that features actual gameplay. If you're still confused, consider the situation of Sierra 117 level.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Potential Plot hole? How does the corvette get back to the supercarrier/assault carrier with it's engines taken out?--For the Swarm! 00:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :I assume that the corvette was moving when its engines were taken out. As it's in space, that would explain how it managed to continue on its course.-- Forerun '' 00:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC)'' Remember, in space, there's little to no air resistance. So if you're moving in one direction already, even without your thrusters off, you will still continue going forever in the same direction until you hit something. It's the same type of principle here. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 02:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :: The engines may have simply been damaged which would slow it down not completely stop it. Jedijam91 18:06, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Name of the Covenant Supercarrier In the Halo: Reach Legendary video (the Director's commentary,) one of the four developers refer to the Supercarrier as the Long Night of Solace. I'm fairly certain that it's the name of the Supercarrier, and hence the name of the level - somewhat like the ''Truth and Reconciliation, both the name of the ship and level. --Ocean Soul 07:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Depressurization Was anyone else a little confused as to how the first inside part of the Corvette got depressurized? There were dead Covies all over the place, and you only fought Rangers and Ultra Grunts because of their sealed suits, but the door, well, force field thing on the roof was still working, and no one said anything to explain it in gameplay. And once you open the door for Jorge (which doesn't open anything), everything's back to normal again, still not explained... Alex T Snow 12:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *Well I didn't notice the first thing but maybe the shields or something was damaged in the battle letting all the air out. As for the second thing, I'm pretty sure I saw the shield flash after hitting that button so it was probably lowered enough so that ships could move in and out while remaning in place to hold the air in. They did something like that in Stargate Atlantis. Also its possible that that are we entered through was a hole in the hull from the battle that the shield was covering and when the hole occured so did depressurization.--WarGrowlmon18 14:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Realism Does anyone else agree: the battle in space completely lacks the realism of space? You are affected by shockwaves from nearby explosions, you have to maintain thrust for a constant speed there is gravity ouside of the corvette. Newton's laws do not apply. There is a whole list of things wrong with this battle, it shouldn't have been too hard to replicate the Deep Space physics engine.--Plasmic Physics 03:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's pretty clear that's so. On the Sabre's talk page, I theorized that maybe the Sabre had its thrusters on at all times because it uses kinetic weapons, and so needs to mantain a constant "push" foward to ensure it will not be pushed back by its own weapons. Doesn't excuse why Seraphs act the same way, magnetic field weapons and all, but it was just a theory that I could be wrong on. The rest, just 'cause it's easier to program and not jarring for the main audience.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I guess, but the space feel is just not getting across, the level could as well have been confined to the planetary atmosphere were it not for the preceding cutscene.--Plasmic Physics 03:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :That would have been cool, though, if it had been implemented, just hard to get used to. Turning alone would be a challenge to most! Do you want to turn the direction the ships' facing, the direction it's traveling, or both? and what about all the other degrees? So many options! Gaugh! :(And don't even mention trying space with no sound!) :Someday it will be tried and then we'll see if it sticks. You did mention a "Deep Space physics engine", what's that?[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The physics engine from the sci-fi horror game Deep Space, if you've ever played it. There are unnarrated walkthroughs on youtube.--Plasmic Physics 06:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::They were above the planet, maybe they were close enough to the atmosphere to be within its gravitational influence. Things in space are effected by a planet's gravity. That's why a ship needs thrusters and stuff to stay in orbit.--WarGrowlmon18 03:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::By "Deep Space", I'm going to assume you are referring to "''Dead Space". - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Ahh. I was wondering why the name didn't sound familiar.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 23:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, sorry for the mistake, that's what I meant. Are you familiar with that physics engine then?--Plasmic Physics 00:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Just the series. I only just heard of it about half a year ago, but I'm starting to see it crop up more and more in various publications and such.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :@WarGrowlmon18''Not actually. Even things like the space shuttles and the International Space Station are affected by Earth's gravity, it's just they are falling sideways, at an angle near-parallel to Earth's diameter, thus orbiting the Earth, as well as being faraway enough that they won't fall for a VERY long time. It is the same with Sabres here, they didn't need to constantly push as long as they were at a far enough distance to stay aloft.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Where Was Emile? Where was Emile in this level? Apart from the Opening cutscene. I coulndn't see him in the Falcon in the beginning of the mission and he wasnt with the rest of Noble. Jun is mentioned to be on his way with a Falcon to pick up Carter and Kat, But Emile was no-where to be seen. JimMy StAcKeR 22:02, September 29, 2010 (UTC) My guess is that Emile is with Jun in the falcon...--Cyphius 22:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:The moving of the transcript of this mission I feel the moving of the transcript of this mission is unnecessary. It is perfectly fine the way it is. Info Box The Info Box doesn't appear to sow the enemies fought on board the ship, this includes higher elite ranks and engineers.--Soul reaper 12:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Scarab in opening scene Am I the only one who thinks it looks absurdly large for a scarab?--DarkreaperSW 18:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) What? there can't be scarabs of differing sizes? plus a scarab it definately larger than six spartans who are on footTheraptor92 21:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Pelican nose gun After storming the corvette's control room and returning to the pelican one can actually use the turret of the Pelican that jorge flew in on, I do not know the exact steps of how to do so. I have done it before (comes in handy when fighting the ultras near the end). So if anyone can figure out the exact spot to stand (and possibly crouch) I would appreciate it. On another note if anyone agrees the pelican gun thing can be added to trivia once either someone else or myself figures out the exact spot to stand (and possibly crouch) in order to use the pelican's gun.Theraptor92 22:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Go to where the turrent connects and cround then press X. You will see a black circle that is the turrent itself. Just move it arround and shoot to clear it off. I am wondering. Has anyone tried this on other pelicans ? [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 20:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Unlimited kills I think the easiest way to get a high kill count in the game is in the beginning of this mission. The first objective is to run up the beach and make it to the launch facility. The player could instead dash for the platform/pier below where the building takes damage from the Seraph. After arriving here a Wraith will be delivered to you. Take it back to the beach where Dropships will continuously drop fresh covey meat to blast. If done right, they will not be able to do any damage. I am referring to kills per life, meaning not dependent on a checkpoint. This would be the easiest way I know of to earn the "Unfrigginbelievable" medal. As far as I know, the easiest way to rack up career kills (using a checkpoint, counted toward the career but not the mission) is by using the Target Locator in ONI and the easiest way to rack up endless points is either killing Airview Base Phantoms or Banshees in New Alexandria. I can provide more detail for all of this. I do have tutorial Films shared, at least 2 showing this. I have done this several times on Normal (usually with Famine and Grunt Birthday). Easy to do and get the hang of. A few notes: # Take off the Wraith wingtips; it won't fit between the rocks otherwise. You can leave the stabilizers in the rear: they can actually be useful for scooping up the shields. Or lose them for better maneuverability. # Earning Unfrigginbelievable will take patience. If you want to take a break and save your progress, I think there is only 1 checkpoint you could use that will still allow you to continue the slaughter. Hop out and run toward the base entrance. The checkpoint is just past the sandbags. 1 save, 1 time. When resuming, turn around and hop back in the Wraith. Don't leave it too long because someone else might take it. # Between waves, push the armored shields around and place them along the rocks so that the covenant are forced to run straight up toward you. They can otherwise hide behind the rocks and approach from the sides. With the shields blocking these paths, they will be forced to stay in the same area. Fish in a barrel. # Let someone (a SPARTAN or a soldier) hop in the gunner seat. Their kills count toward your score. # You can 'take care' of other soldiers on the beach. Their kills do not count toward your score but they can be useful as a distraction. Definitely take out soldiers with rocket launchers. Their splash damage can damage you. # When the Spirit is approaching, take out its gun. Easy to do; hit the ship anywhere in the back and the turret will fall off. # If you want to put a shot into the Spirit as its unloading, aim for the front edge of the door/ramp, not the back wall. Do not fire too early. You could instead aim for the landing zone. If you have auto-aiming turned on, the dropping aliens may push your reticle around. # When the Spirit is dropping troops stay far back. You won't stand a chance if they're dropping right on you. # In general don't try to boost-kill anything. It's not as effective in the close quarters and range works in your favor anyway. # You can take the Wraith just about any place outside you can walk (except the far platform in the corner), but there isn't any strategic advantage. Best to stay on the top half of the hill looking down the beach where the covey drop. # If you actually get killed, it will probably be from a plasma grenade. Something to keep in mind. Nothing else really does damage, from what I have seen. Even if an elite boards you, they don't stick around. Overall, damage you might take: (but normally you should not receive any real damage) ## Plasma grenades ## Soldiers rockets ## Any other covey fire ## Elite boarders ## AA autocannon fire (very rare) # When engaging, priorities are generally: ## Any covey wielding an overcharged plasma pistol. If you're stunned you're completely defenseless. ## Suicidal Grunts. Not a real threat as long as you keep an eye out. ## Charging Elites. Don't let them get too close and don't give them a chance to throw grenades. Generally, focus on the Elites. Make sure there are none of #1 or #2 above and then keep fire on the Elites charging your position. ## Anyone else coming up the beach. ## Keep an eye out behind. Not a big deal, but dropships will land on the platform where you got the Wraith. Covey will occasionally make it up to the base entrance. --Zluz 15:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! i managed to do it without using the wraith, i was not able to bring it to the part where there is no killbarrier; it took me 2 hours or more to get unfrigginbelievable medal, also there are infinite marines incoming from a pelican when those who are on the beach die; you can virtually get infinite ammos both from covies and from marines. Be careful to remove rocket launchers, almost any of the marines managed to kill me more than once. The only level except this where there are infinite kills is New Alexandria, but there two banshee kills will count almost anytime as one kill. I managed to get a 500 kills medal in more than two hours, then i got really bored! Also you can get infinite kills in ONI: Sword Base if you don't activate AA Artillery in the base, one phantom per time will come after you destroy one. But in this way i can assure you it is really boring, it could take hours. See my stats in following links, if you want to "credit farm" (thought it will need a lot of time) and you have a lot of time to waste, you can do as i did: # http://www.bungie.net/stats/reach/careerstats/medals.aspx?player=Yuzzo992&vc=4 # http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=14950492&player=Yuzzo992 --Yubbo 11:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Dead Elites Why were there dead zealots in the corvette? Theres' only one thing to do ...... TO THEATER MODE !!!!!!!!!! : My guess is that there was a rapid decompression in that area which explains why the only Elites in the area alive are Rangers wearing sealed suits and also why sound is muffled in this area. With no air all the Elites without sealed helmets would asphixiate and sound vibrations would only be passed through touch. Jedijam91 18:01, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Pete Stacker Is it just me or does one of the pilots of the Sabres in this level sound alot like Stacker. : Yeah, and one can hear what sounds like Johnson at the end. Karl-591 00:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Army Troopers or Marines? The transcript here says that the soldiers who accompany you on the corvette are army troopers. But to me they look like the marines from The Pillar of Autumn, plus boarding enemy vessels is part of the Marine Corps' job description and not the Army's. Karl-591 18:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) And the Horse You Flew In On... The WIki says the chapter "And the Horse You Flew In On..." is a reference to the first chapter in The Maw, 'And the Horse You Rode In On...' Are we sure of that? Couldn't it be a reference to the idiom, "Screw you and the horse you rode in on!" Which I assume The Maw is a reference to. 05:34, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Both are references to the idiom.-- 'Forerun ''' 17:52, October 24, 2014 (UTC)